Simple, delicious revenge
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Donnie has alwasy been forgiving, but this time Mikey and Raph have gone too far. And he can't let it slide so easily... (ps, serveal Doctor Who REferences)


My first TMNT fic ,hopefully the first of many :) I hope you enjoy!

No one really understood the reason Donatello did the things he did. They didn't know why he loved science, or why he was fascinated by something as simple as a breeze. But they weren't dangerous things, and he was always calm so they chose to smile and go on with their lives. Unless he got too obsessed, then it was up to his two older brothers to drag him out of his lab by the bandana.

But on a night like this, not even the Shredder could scare him away from his lab.

He pressed the sides of the long device carefully together, to ensure that it truly would stay in place. But he had to be careful, he had started this project about a year ago and he wasn't about to let it go up in smoke now. This wasn't a project for the lair, or for his brothers (which was surprising as it is.) this was the one project Donnie could call his. And his inspiration?

A man called the Doctor.

He could still remember watching the show known as "Doctor who" and was fascinated by a device that could go through space and time and by the mad man who ran it. It was easily his favorite show. He wanted desperately to recreate the device known as a 'Tardis" but he thought it best not to. So he had moved on to an other item.

A sonic screwdriver.

And that's what sat before him now, after sleepless nights and long hours a perfect replica of the 10th Doctor's infamous sonic screwdriver. Of course, they were on the 11'Th doctor now but he was determined to finish this one.

He picked it up and looked at the surface again, the heavy metal already indicating that it wasn't a fake. Donnie looked over at the small safe he had scavenged from the junk yard and had re-locked. He held up the blue bulb end up to it and carefully pressed the bottom button. After a tell tale buzzing sound the safe popped open. And even though there isn't a prize inside, its victory was enough to make him beam brightly, "Fantastic!" chuckling at his own joke. It would be a little bit longer till it was completely finished but the fact he was in the end stages now was worth it.

Then again, he didn't have anyone to share in this glory, none of his other brothers watched Doctor Who, but that was ok. This was a project just for HIM after all-

"MIKEY! MIKEY GET YOUR SHELL BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN START KICKING IT!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! LEO! DONNIE! HELP!"

And there died his nirvana. But Donnie needed a break anyway ,putting the sonic screwdriver in his belt, but as he left the room to the sight of Mikey keeping Raph off with nothing but a broom and Leo, he realized he wasn't going to get much of one.

With one last shove, Leo was finally able to get Raph off of Mikey and fully put himself in the middle but not without glancing back at Mikey with a glare, "What did you do now Mikey?!"

"Nothing!" said Mikey, putting on his innocent _I'm totally a victim in all of this despite what history says_

"I'll tell ya what he did!" yelled Raph, "he was messing with one of my sais in the BattleShell when he stabbed the panel, then he LEFT it in there and when I tried to get it out the freaking thing ELECTRECUTED me!" once again he tried to get around Leo, but Mikey was sticking so close to him that he might as well be hanging off of him. Donnie quickly crossed the room and slid in-between Leo and Raph, "easy Raph, are you ok?"

"It hurt like SHELL but yeah, can't say the same about the BattleShell though."

"What did you do to the-"

Raph quite literally placed one hand on the side and Donnie's head and one on the side of Leo's and pushed them to the sides as though he were "parting the seas and immediately grabbing Mikey by the shoulders and shaking him madly while the youngest screamed loudly like a little girl.

Donnie was on his feet fastest and shoved his way in-between Raph and Mikey, trying to knock down his older brothers arms which were lashing around like octopus legs, "Raph! Raphie! Knock it-"suddenly Raphs elbow knocked him in the chest and sent him flying back on top of Leo (who had come to the rescue) and a loud crunching sound filled the air.

At first the sound puzzled Donnie till he realized what it was (Mikey now trying to escape Raph's headlock) and reached around only to be filled with horror.

His precious sonic screwdriver now lay in 3 pieces, crushed by the impact and now flickering with dying energy. His horror was replaced by rare anger, anger that he normally never felt. It even blocked out Leo's concerned, "You ok Donnie?"

But he certainly wasn't he leapt to his feet and spun around, yelling," LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" shoving the pieces of his project into Mikey and Raphs (now silent) faces.

Mikey took this moment to slide out of the headlock, "What was that?"

"It was MY project Mikey! It took me for-"

"But what was it?"

"It was a replica of a sonic screwdriver-"

Raph simply rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You're whining over something from TV? I thought you were working on something more important"

And that didn't help, Donnie balled his fists up and yelled "IT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME!" felt an arm catch him around the neck and yank him back so suddenly his words got lost. Leo quickly glared at Mikey and Raph, "You two knock it off RIGHT now! Before Splinter comes in here and makes us do flips till we're 80."

Raph glared at his older brother, ready to continue arguing, but the threat of Splinter seemed to be enough for him and he stormed away angrily. Mikey, realizing he was going to live, ran away cheering. Leaving Donnie with his head in a hold and his older brother. Heart still pounding and face hot with anger he pushed himself away from Leo and stormed into the bathroom. He slammed the door after him and sat on the edge of the tub breathing deeply. Donnie normally didn't get this angry, but the fact that his latest project lay in ruin was enough to get blood pressure up. And the sliding of the door didn't' help, "Occupied!" he snapped

"Are you ok Donnie?" of course the oldest would come investigate

"GO away Leo I'm not in the mood!" He tucked his head even further to his chest. He heard Leo cross the room, he could only imagine Leo shaking his head like a tired mother. So it only surprised him slightly when the sound of running water from the sink filled the air. It was almost weird, since Donnie was usually the one to calm down Leo since Leo fought with Raph all the time. Donnie was always the calm one, and he was proud of that. Except now. He felt Leo place a cold wet cloth on the back of his head which felt excellent compared to his hot head, "Sorry about grabbing you like that before Don, I didn't want to add another furious brother to the mix." it was a mild attempt at humor, but Donnie appreciated it

"At least YOU apologized, they never do. "Without looking he gestured to the bathroom door and the other two brothers on the other side. "You heard them, they openly admitted to breaking the BattleShell AGAIN and now they broke this!" he pulled out the pieces of his broken sonic screwdriver and held it out .He felt Leo pick the pieces up

"So what was it anyway?"

"I was making a working sonic screwdriver."

"From that Mr. Who show?"

"DOCTOR who, it wasn't a big thing, but it was a project for ME. It's the only thing I ever worked on that was for myself, and I was working on it for a YEAR." he placed his hands over his head again in an attempt alleviate the anger; "Mikey and Raph are ALWAYS breaking stuff Leo."

"I know."

"And they always expect me to fix it."

"I know."

"They don't even APOLOGIZE anymore! They just dump it on my desk or yell at me through the door."

"I know."

Donnie pressed the cold cloth over his face before glancing back at Leo, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to rant or anything-"

"its Ok Don, you hardly ever get angry ,and you always listen to me when I do, so I don't mind. " he offered a smile before looking back at the pieces, "IS there anything you can do?"

He shook his head, "Not without a Tardis."

"A what?"

"Nothing….I just wish they'd at least apologize."

"Sorry Don, but they know you always forgive them. It's a good quality."

"Well…I don't want to forgive them…." but it was a loosing battle, because he knew he eventually would. Donnie saw his oldest brother smile at him sympathetically,

"I know little brother. But what can you do?" he took the towel again and dipped it in the sink before handing it back to Donnie, "take all the time you need ok?" before walking out.

Donnie placed the towel over head again, surprised to feel his face still hot. He was so sick and tired of Mikey and Raph never learning their lesson. He didn't mind fixing up their constant messes but he wanted them to at least acknowledge what they did was wrong….that's when he felt a odd tingling in his gut, it was something he was also unfamiliar with but sent a simple message into his mind.

REVENGE

8888888888888888888888888

"Leo, what ever you hear tomorrow, don't freak out ok?"

Leo paused in mid-kata, looking back into the doorway of the dojo and at his brother Donnie. While he was relieved to finally see his brother out of the bathroom and lab, he couldn't help but feel suspicious, "Why? What are you up to?"

"Nothing _bad _just don't' run into the living room swords swinging ok?"

Leo looked at Donnie intensely trying to get some idea of what he was up to from his body language, everything said that Donnie was calm, that he was in the right state of mind.

But that scared him even more. So he didn't' know why he nodded, "Did you warn Splinter?"

"Yeah, so don't' worry."

8888888888888888888888888

Raph glanced over at the door to Donnie's lab, trying to ignore the music blaring out of it. THe louder Don set his music, the angry he was (and it hadn't stopped for at least a day). And, even though Raph didn't' particularly enjoy hearing Beethoven echoing all over the lair he chose to ignore it. Glancing over, he simply acknowledge the only thing louder then Donnie's Music which was Mikey laughing at "Worlds Funnies home Videos". Fighting all instinct to slam a pillow over his face (knowing it was a coping mechanism for his guilt) he chose to shift around and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Suddenly Red lights started to bounce over the room, and a loud robotic (almost mind numbingly painful) voice started to screech, 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Raph instantly snapped out of his daze and leapt to his feet, yanking out his sais, "what shell-"

That's when he saw Donnie standing at the doorway, face beaming as he shouted, 'GERONIMO!"

But before he could see it, something large and heavy fell over him, like a blanket and trapped his entire body, save his head. Which allowed for him to see that the substance was pale and dough-like instantly he began to kick his arms and legs trying to pull away but the substance stuck to him even tighter, pulling on him the more he struggled, and the more he swore, "DONNIE AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR-" then he felt his shell slam into something hard, twisting his head he realized that Mikey was just as trapped as he was. Only the difference was Mikey's' face was more…happy? And he twisted his head to look at Donnie "Bro! What is this stuff?!"

` "Just a simple concoction. I call it a Reverse Adipose" Donnie walked down the stairway to the main level, simply watching Raph squirm and throw curse words around as though it was a daily event (which it was) .that's when Raph noticed Leo standing right by him. At first he was expecting Leo to start lecturing Don, but his older brothers face looked…amused….Donnie continued," I'll let you go, as soon as you apologize."

"Apologize?! Oh I'll apologize alright! I'll apologize to your dead corpse-"

"Sorry Donnie.'"

"What?!" he began to twist his head around again to glare at Mikey "What the hell Mikey?! He trapped us in glob-"

"But I broke the Battle-Shell, and I broke his toy.. ("It wasn't a toy," huffed Donnie)…I do feel bad about that." with that he turned to look at Donnie, who was looking at him closely, looking for a lie. But when Donnie was satisfied, he walked around the glob and out of Raphs view, after a hissing and sucking sound, Mikey came around to his view, beaming, "Freedom!" spinning around with the mockness of a ballerina. Raph glared at the traitor before returning his anger to Donnie, "You're an ass when you want to be. Was that thing really that important to you?"

"The item, no. But it makes me feel worthless when you continue to break stuff and not even acknowledge it."

Dam, he hated it when Don was right (which was most of the time) so after wiggling his head around one more time in a desperate attempt to escape he moaned loudly, "Fine! I'm sorry Don, I really am."

Donnie smiled lightly and walked on over. That's when he saw the cup of water in his hand,

"Whatwaddya-"

He gently poured the water onto the glob, with the same sucking sound he heard earlier, the glob slowly released its grip on Raphs body and shrank away to the size of a pea, leaving Raph laying on his stomach in confusion, "How the shell-"

"You may find inspirations from those wrestling shows, Raph. But I get my inspirations from a mad man in a blue police box."


End file.
